


Lesson Learned

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Rings, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Punishment, Pure Smut, Smut, no redeeming features, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10528797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: Robert is Aaron's, and Aaron's only. And sometimes, he needs to be reminded of that.





	

Aaron stormed through the door, slamming it behind him and headed into the kitchen; Robert followed moments later, practically running to catch up with him,  
"Aaron?"  
He turned to look at him, jealously burning through him; they'd been at the pub when she came in. All over him, flirting away like Roberts husband wasn't sitting right next to him. He had to restrain himself to keep from lashing out, eventually having enough, he wanted Robert to himself. He wanted her to be as far from Robert's mind as possible.  
"Aaron?"  
He looked up at him,   
"She has no respect."  
Robert frowned,  
"Who?"  
Aaron stepped closer,  
"Flirting with you? Practically climbing on your lap? She has no respect for me...for what's mine."  
Robert swallowed, the blown pupils of Aaron's eyes telling him exactly where it was his train of thought was going. Robert swallowed hard,  
"What...what's yours?"  
He stepped closer, flicking his gaze over Robert's face before landing on his lips,  
"You...are mine."  
He lifted a hand, dragging the pad of his thumb across Robert's bottom lip,  
"Your mouth is mine."  
He moved his hand down,  
"Your body...is mine."  
He trailed his hand further down; cupping him through his jeans and leaning in until their lips almost touched. Roberts eyes fluttered shut at Aaron's touch,  
"And this...this is mine."  
He nodded slightly,  
"It's yours."  
Aaron smiled slowly,  
"Good boy...you're learning."  
Robert leant in, desperate to close the gap between them, only to have Aaron pull away,  
"I didn't say you were off the hook."  
Robert raised an eyebrow,  
"No?"  
Aaron stepped back, his neck flushed; telling Robert how turned on he was. It sent a spike of lust through his body and his hands twitched with the urge to reach out and grab him.   
"No. You let her flirt with you...knowing that you're mine. Making a fool out of me."  
Robert bit his lip, he knew this game.  
"You need to be taught a lesson."  
Robert stepped close toward him,  
"Even if I'm...really sorry?"  
Aaron smirked,  
"You know the rules."  
He did; they'd gone through them the last time, when Robert was unsure but excited. Just thinking about that night sent blood straight to his crotch. He stood straight, meeting Aaron's eye and holding his gaze,  
"Where do you want me?"  
Aaron looked him up and down,  
"Where do you think?"  
Robert dropped to his knees before him, looking up at him, bright blue eyes through long eyelashes. Aaron had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling at him. He cleared his throat and stepped toward him; Robert's mouth beginning to water at the idea of sucking Aaron off, of feeling his heavy cock on his tongue, the salty tang of him running down his throat. He found himself hoping that Aaron would come on his face. He wanted to lick the thick drops from his lips, wanted Aaron to smear it across his skin, mark him, make him wear it. He hissed as Aaron yanked his head back by his hair, the sting of it just making him harder.   
"Did I say you could enjoy this?"  
Robert swallowed hard, unsure whether he had been saying everything out loud.  
"Tell me what to do."  
Aaron smirked, bending down to whisper in his ear,  
"Get up. I'm not doing this in the kitchen."  
He pushed his head forward as he let him go. Removing his jacket as he left the kitchen and headed upstairs. Robert let out a breath, cupped himself quickly and followed him out.

"I said, who?"  
The sting of the slap against his thigh made Robert cry out, he gripped the side chest of drawers more tightly and took a few breaths,  
"You...you do."  
Aaron trailed his fingers slowly down Robert's bare back, reaching his arse again where he landed another slap. He'd made Robert strip, told him to turn around and grab the chest. Robert had been excited, expecting the click of the lube bottle and a finger at his hole, he had let out a shout of surprise when Aaron landed the first spank against his skin,  
"Who do you want?"  
He let out a groan, falling forward; propping himself up on his forearms. He bit his lip hard, gasping as Aaron grabbed him by his hair again and pulled his head up,  
"I asked you a question."  
He groaned,  
"You. I want you."  
Aaron dropped his head from his grip and ran a finger down the middle of Robert's spine, pulling a shiver from the man before he moved his hand down to trace over the red marks on his arse,  
"Do you think about her? When I fuck you? Do you imagine her?"  
Robert turned his head in surprise and Aaron arched an eyebrow,  
"Well?"  
Robert frowned,  
"No. No of course I don't."  
Aaron smiled,  
"Good boy."  
He pressed closer; his still demon clad cock pressing against Robert; the harshness of the material causing a friction against his sore skin,  
"Who do you think about?"  
Robert whimpered, his body thrumming with lust, his cock hard, curving up toward his stomach.  
"You...you always you."  
Aaron pulled him up again, his hand moving slowly across Robert's lower stomach, fingers playing with the fine hairs beneath his belly button, avoiding his cock completely as he whispered in the man's ear,  
"What do you think about?"  
Robert ached to reach behind him, to grip Aaron's hair and meet his lips in a kiss. He loved this game they played but he needed more,  
"Think about?"  
Aaron hand dipped, about to graze his erection then moving again,  
"When you touch yourself? Do you think of her? Do you imagine her mouth?"  
Robert shook his head, sweat moving slowly from his head, down his face. The second Aaron's tongue touched the bead as it moved slowly he had to grip the chest of drawers again, his knees shaking,  
"Or do you think about me?"  
Was voice was low in Robert's ear, growling, a sound that went straight to his cock as it leaked precum,  
"Do you think about my dick? Or my fingers?"  
"Y-yes."  
Aaron chuckled, brushing his nose against Robert's earlobe,  
"Do you stick your fingers in your arse and pretend it's me?"  
Robert nodded, pushing back against Aaron's crotch instinctively, desperate for the stinging stretch of his cock pushing into him. Desperate for Aaron. He was harder than he remembered being in ages, his entire body crying out for the man. The slap against his thigh made him groan,  
"I told you to spread them."  
He moved, legs shaking as he spread them and leant forward against the wood.   
"Keep your head down. Flirts like you don't get to see what's happening."  
Robert dropped his head, taking a deep breath, his eyes closing as he heard the sound of Aaron removing his jeans. He heard them land on the bed as Aaron moved around. Heard the drawer opening; heard the rustle of the condoms as he took one. He swallowed hard; Aaron was in the other drawer now, he knew what was in there- what Aaron had bought. He squeezed his eyes shut and he waited, the anticipation almost driving him mad.  
"You ready?"  
He nodded, jumping when Aaron's voice was suddenly in his ear,  
"I'm gonna make sure you never think of anyone but me."  
He bit his lip hard, shuddering as Aaron slipped the cold, steel ring down his shaft,  
"What..."  
Aaron chuckled again as he worked the ring on the base,  
"You look beautiful like this."  
He sucked brushed his nose against Robert's neck then bit down on the juncture of his neck and shoulder, pulling a hiss from him.   
"Now be a good boy...and stay still."  
Robert took a deep breath, spreading his legs slightly further and biting down hard on his lip as Aaron began to push his fingers in.

Robert was becoming desperate, Aaron had been fucking him for what felt like hours, whispering into his ear about what he wanted to do to him, how he wanted to keep him hard, keep him desperate, make sure he can't even look at another person, let alone let them flirt with him. He pulled him up, moving them both- no easy feat with his dick buried in Robert's arse, pressing him against the wall; one hand on Robert's hip and the other on the wall as he pounded into him,  
"Tell me who you belong to."  
Robert moaned,  
"You. You...fuck you..."  
Aaron landed another slap against Robert's arse cheek before digging his nails into the soft flesh,  
"You love my cock? You love how it makes you beg?"  
Robert nodded, pushing his face into the crook of his arm and biting down as he groaned,  
"Answer me."  
Robert groaned again, struggling to lift his head; groggy with lust.  
"Yes."  
Aaron let out a moan, his own orgasm building inside him,  
"Mmm god you feel so good..."  
He pushed his head into Robert's back, gasping as he thrust into him,  
"No one is gonna make you feel like I do. No one will fuck you like I do."  
Robert whimpered,  
"No. No..."  
Aaron felt the heat in his stomach, his balls tightening as he hurtled toward release,  
"You're mine."  
He gripped Robert's hair, pulling his head back and biting his earlobe,  
"Mine."  
Robert could only moan in response as Aaron let go of his hair, grabbed his hips and pounded into him before pulling out harshly, ripping the condom off and stroking his cock a few times before coming in thick ropes across his burning back. He groaned deeply, stroking the last few drops of his orgasm onto Robert's skin before stumbling back.  
"Fuck. Look at you."  
He sniffed, wiping his nose with the back of his hand then stepping over, yanking Robert over and slamming him in front of the mirror,  
"I said...look."  
Robert met his own gaze; his stomach lurching at the sight of his flushed skin, blown eyes, lips red from being chewed and chin shining with saliva.  
"You're a fucking state. No one would want you."  
Robert met Aaron's eye in the mirror, swallowing hard,  
"Aaron..."  
Aaron stepped closer, dragging his finger along the mess coating Robert's back. He lifted his hand,  
"Who do you belong to?"  
Robert swallowed,  
"You. Only you."  
Aaron smirked, reaching around Robert and giving him his fingers. Robert took them in his mouth, eyes fluttering shut as he licked them clean.  
"Good boy."  
He pulled his fingers free and pressed a kiss to Roberts shoulder,  
"Good boy."  
He stepped away and grabbed his underwear from the side, pulling them on and sitting on the bed. Robert looked around at him,  
"What-what are you doing?"  
Aaron leant back on his elbows,  
"I'm relaxing. We're done."  
Robert turned around, horror filling his body as he realised Aaron was tempted to leave him in that state. He had before, made him go an entire day with a plug, half hard, desperate and needy. He stepped closer, legs shaky and body aching with the urge to come.  
"Aaron...please-"  
"Oh it's please now?"  
Robert gripped his cock,  
"Come on...please? What do you want?"  
Aaron glanced out of the window and shrugged before looking at him,  
"I want you to apologise."  
Robert swallowed,  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."  
Aaron smirked,  
"Get on your knees."  
Robert moved in front of him and dropped heavily to his knees,  
"Please."  
Aaron edged to the end of the bed and pushed a hand through Robert's sweat drenched hair,  
"What did you learn?"  
Robert bit his lip then groaned,  
"That I'm yours. Just yours."  
Aaron nodded,  
"And?"  
Robert looked up at him, his eyes watering with the need for release,  
"No one else can have me."  
Aaron moved his hand, cupping his cheek gently,  
"Tell me what you need."  
He almost burst into tears,  
"I need you..please, please I'll be good for you. I promise, I promise, I'll be good. I just need-"  
"Shh shh shh."  
He dragged his thumb across his lip again and smiled gently,  
"You learned your lesson?"  
Robert nodded,  
"Yeah. Yeah I did. I promise."  
Aaron smirked,  
"Tell me you love me."  
Robert leant up on his knees,  
"I love you. I love you so much. Just you, only you. I love you. I love-"  
Aaron pulled him in and kissed him deeply; wrapping an arm around his neck and then breaking away and pressing their heads together,  
"I got you. I got you."  
He looked down,  
"Get on the bed."  
Aaron stood up as Robert moved into his place; gasping as Aaron pushed him flat on his back and dropped to his knees as he began kissing the man's quivering thighs. He then lifted his head and began working the ring from his cock, Robert letting out a groan as he did. He looked up at the man and smiled before taking him in his mouth and sucking him. It didn't take long; Robert was too worked up to last more than a few minutes before he was groaning and coming hard down Aaron's throat. Curving inwards and shuddering before collapsing back, pushing Aaron away as he continued to lick and suck his spent cock. Aaron kissed his way up Roberts body, climbing onto the bed and moving up to meet the man's lips,  
"I love you."  
Robert nodded, pulling him in again and kissing him over and over before finally pulling away with a chuckle,  
"Whew...that was..."  
Aaron smirked as he climbed from the bed,  
"Intense?"  
Robert lifted his head,  
"Yeah."  
Aaron picked up a cloth from the laundry pile and took it over to Robert,  
"You got cum on the sheets. Again."  
Robert groaned as he sat up,  
"Yeah. Yours. Thanks for that by the way."  
Aaron chuckled,  
"What else was I gonna do?"  
He sat beside him and cleaned what wasn't on the sheets from his back.  
"Are you okay?"  
Robert looked at him,  
"Yeah. Course."  
Aaron cupped his cheek,  
"You were amazing."  
Robert smiled,  
"I'm shattered."  
Aaron grinned and leant in; kissing him gently,  
"Just so you know?"  
He smiled at him,  
"I'm completely yours too."  
Robert grinned, nodding before pulling him in and kissing him again.


End file.
